


Listen

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Series: The Graveyard [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, New York, Post-Avengers (2012), compliant with "The Tombstone"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hill watches Natasha's expression at a speech held in honour of the late Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> I don't own anything but what I made up. :)  
> I can't write slash at all (this is my first valid attempt at anything of the sort), so this is only very slightly shippy.
> 
> For zauberer_sirin, who rightly complained about the lack of Maria/Natasha fic that doesn't include Clint/Coulson.

It's September.  
S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are present at the graveyard because it's the annual The Avengers Are Our Heroes Cosplay Celebration. Clint and Natasha and Hill and May are present because Cap is supposed to hold a speech in Coulson's honour in two minutes (it's a few days before the actual anniversary of Phil's death). In front of costumed, partly buzzed New Yorkers who are mourning the death of Philip Coulson The Hero In A Suit.

Steve's about three minutes in, and Natasha realizes she's stopped listening; instead, she's trying to make out Coulson's tombstone from afar. What she doesn't realize is Maria Hill watching her.  
"No tears left, huh?"  
How the heck Hill has managed to get close enough to her for whispering to be a sufficient means of conversation, Natasha will never know. She rubs her right eye somewhat aggressively.  
"We've all been mourning enough," she answers, and it's just that tiny bit too harsh.

They continue watching the colourful crowd for a while. Then, suddenly, Hill looks at Natasha and decides there's more to her pursed lips than just indignation and sadness. This woman - just like her - has injustly been robbed of a dear friend, Tough Russian Lady Spy or not. She carefully touches Romanov's shoulder.  
"There's enough surveillance here. Let's go and have coffee."  
And Natasha is about to counter with muffled and most vile, graphic Russian curses, as Hill's hand on her arm takes her by surprise, but sees the resolution in her eyes and just swallows. There's almost something else there, too, but Natasha can't put her finger on it.

"There's something you have to know. About Coulson... I had a row with Fury trying to find out myself."  
Natasha graces her with a brief and wordless nod and follows her out of the graveyard (which is more like the crowded back yard of a desolate apartment block in the middle of Manhattan, surrounded by brick walls).  
They sit down in a rather dark corner of the only decently priced café around the corner. (Too many Avengers fans around.) Maria orders a large teapot of black tea, and Natasha doesn't object.  
Before she can ask, Hill's hand is on hers, forcing her to stay calm - and to listen.  
"Listen."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Tell my what you think!


End file.
